Acrobatics (Skill)
Acrobatics (Dex) You can move at normal speed across difficult terrain, keep your balance while walking on a narrow surface, take less damage from a fall, slip free of restraints or a grappling foe, and get up from prone safely. In addition to the specific options listed below, you can use Acrobatics to perform typical tumbling, flipping, or gymnastic maneuvers. Balance: A successful Acrobatics check allows you to move at half speed along a narrow surface such as a ledge or wire. The DC of the Acrobatics check varies with the width of the surface (see below). If the surface is slippery or unstable, increase the DC by 5. A failed check means you fall prone and must make a DC 15 Acrobatics check to catch the ledge or wire. You are considered flat-footed while balancing, and thus you lose your Dexterity bonus to your Reflex Defense (if any). If you are trained in Acrobatics, you aren’t considered flat-footed while balancing. If you take damage while balancing, you must immediately make another Acrobatics check against the same DC to keep from falling. Cross Difficult Terrain (Trained Only): '''With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can move through difficult terrain at your normal speed. '''Escape Bonds: With a successful Acrobatics check, you can slip free of restraints (DC varies; see table below), wriggle through a tight space (DC 20), or escape from a grapple (DC = the grappler’s grapple check). The DC to slip free of a restraint depends on the type of restraint (see table). It takes a standard action to escape a grapple. It takes a full-round action to escape a net or to move 1 square through a tight space. It takes 1 minute to escape from ropes, binder cuffs, or manacles. Fall Prone (Trained Only): If you are trained in Acrobatics and succeed at a DC 15 check, you can drop to a prone position as a free action (instead of a swift action). Reduce Falling Damage (Trained Only): '''With a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can treat a fall as if it was 3 meters (2 squares) shorter when determining damage. For every 10 points by which you beat this DC, you can subtract an additional 3 meters from the fall for determining damage. If you make this check and take no damage from the fall, you land on your feet. If you are struck by a falling object, you can reduce the damage you take by half with a successful DC 15 Acrobatics check. '''Stand Up from Prone (Trained Only): '''If you are trained in Acrobatics and succeed at a DC 15 check, you can stand up from a prone position as a swift action (instead of a move action). '''Tumble (Trained Only): If you succeed at a DC 15 Acrobatics check, you can tumble through the threatened area or fighting space of an enemy as part of your move action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Each threatened square or occupied square you tumble through counts as 2 squares of movement. Special: You can’t take 10 or take 20 on an Acrobatics check. If you are trained in Acrobatics, you gain a +5 bonus to your Reflex Defense when fighting defensively.